Miraculous Ladybug Civil War
by WonderingWriterRWBY
Summary: When Adrien finds out Gabriel is actually the evil villain Hawkmoth, he has to shoose between the love of his life, or his own father. Will he make the right decision? Or will this finaly push him over the edge?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Adrien sat in his bed, thinking about who Hawkmoth is or where he is. He just couldn't believe that him and Ladybug have been fighting Hawkmoths akuma's for years, and they were no closer to finding the man behind the butterflys.

He sighed, looking to his right. Plagg slept on his nightstand, his face content and peaceful, Plagg was always one to hide his emotions. So seeing his kewami so peaceful and at ease made him smile.

Deciding to get some sleep, he reached for his light. But the door to his room began to open, Plaggs eyes flew open and he flew under Adrien's bed.

Adrian's father spoke, "son, are you still awake?" his voice had something Adrien never thought his father might express, fear.

"Yes, father" Adrien said. Gabriel walked inside, his face contorted in worry.

Adrian knew he was trying to hide his nerves, but he seen it all. Gabriel sat on the end of his bed.

"Father, whats wrong?" Adrien asked, slightly worried he'd done something wrong.

His father looked in his eyes, the cold and distant eyes he has been looking into since his mother had disappeared. "Adrien, what I'm going to tell you might shock you. But, I feel you need to know the truth."

Adrien only noded, Gabriel continued, "Adrien, I am Hawkmoth."

Adrien sat there, on his bed, with his jaw an the floor. Their is no way! How could he do this!? a number of emotions were swirling in his head.

"You're jokeing, right?" Adrien asked, but deep down he knew it was true. The random cancellations of his dinners with him, how he was never around when Hawkmoth attacked.

Gabriel shook his head, "I'm sorry son, truly I wish there was another way."

Adrien stood from his bed, all other emotions aside. He is angry. First his mother disappeared, next his father completely shut him out, and know he's Hawkmoth?!

"h,how could you?!" Adrian yelled at his father. Suprise was clearly visible on Gabriel's face.

"Adrien, you need to calm down!" Gabriel said sternly, his brows frowned.

"what are you going to do huh?! Akumatize you're own son?!" Adrien yelled fully outraged, he had just said he was Hawkmoth, and he was just expecting him to 'calm down'?

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at his outrage, but said nothing. Adrian stood up, "Plagg, transform me!" he yelled. He turned into Chat Noir and pulled out his staff.

Gabriel gave him a look of shock, Adrien ignored it. He put the staff up definitely, looking Gabriel in the eye. "how can I trust you?" He asked, his voice cracking. He was on the verge of tears. He had to find his lady.

He pulled the staff away from his Father, he only shook his head and ran for the window.

"Adrien..." Gabriel's voice apon deaf ears, Chat jumped out the window.

 _ **I know Gabriel Akumatized himself in the first episode of season 2, but I'm just leaving out that episode for the sake of the story. New chapters coming soon!**_


	2. Miraculous Ladybug Civil War Chapter 2

Chat used his staff to propell himself over the buildings of Paris, his eyes blurry from tears. He knew it was Ladybugs night for patrol so he called her on his baton.

She picked up almost immediately, "Chat, is there something wrong?" She asked, concern lined her tone.

Chats voice cracked and straned as he spoke, "yes, but it's not an attack. I don't know who else to go to, Ladybug... I need you." he said, she assured him that she'll be there soon.

He sat on the roof, looking out over Paris. He wished something would go right for him just once, no more black cat luck. He heard the soft footfall of his partner behind him, knowing who it was he did not turn around.

Ladybug instantly knew something was off, his demeanor was off and his ears were flat against his golden hair.

"Chat.." she said with sympathy and sat besides him, she put her hand on his back reassuringly.

Chat immediately pulled her into a hug, he sobbed into her latex covered shoulder as if it was his life. All of his sadness, anger and hate all put into his tears. The years of neglect from his father, the sadness of knowing his mother may never be found and his lady may never truly love him.

Ladybug was shocked, her strong, playful partner was heart broken. She huged him back, they stayed like this for ten minutes while Chats crys slowly started to conclude.

Chat pulled away slowly and wiped his eyes. "Chat, what's wrong?" Ladybug asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Chat looked away, what should he say? If anyone were to find out his father is Hawkmoth, he'd be put in an orphanage. Or worse. So he gave her a shortened version.

"My father, he told me something today. Something I will never forget and will probably cause a lot of trouble in the near future." Chat said, his eyes looked twords the ground.

"What should I do?" He asked, looking up into Ladybugs blue eyes.

She frowned, "was it something that he has done?" She asked.

Chat merely noded, Ladybug continued. "maby try to let him explain himself. I'm sure he has a logical reason for what he's done." He smiled and agreed, their time was cut short from loud beeps.

She sighed "I have to go, but Chat, if you ever need to talk just call me on my yoyo." She swong away.

Adrian contemplated what she had told him, should he let his father explain? Gabriel has done nothing to physically harm him, so he decided to speak with him.

Adrian jumped back into the window and detransformed. Plagg flew out of the ring and yelled at him "you transformed infront of Hawkmoth?!"

Adrien glared at his kwami, "what else should I have done, I panicked!" He replied, while grabbing cheese and tossing it to Plagg.

Who caught it and remained silent as he ate, "I'm going to talk to my father, I'll be back." Adrien said and walked into the hallway, where suprisingly Gabriel was waiting.

"Why?" Is all Adrien could say. Gabriel looked up twords him.

And said, "I'm trying to save your mother." He said, his eyes traveled to Adriens ring.

Adrian stood their astonished, how could attacking innocent people bring his mother back?

"Now son, I know what you're thinking. How could this bring her back? You own the power of destruction, and Ladybug owns the power of creation. Together, the miraculous's can achieve infinite power. Meaning I can bring her back to life." Gabriel explained.

If that were true then he might be able to finally see his mother again! But that would mean... he would have to take Ladybugs miraculous.

"Son, I would like to show you something." Gabriel said and began to walk twords his office. Adrian followed closely behind.

Gabriel pulled a hidden lever on the wall and walked onto a small round platform, he motioned twords another circle on the floor. "Step here." He said.

Adrian did as told and stood on the circle, almost immediately they both began to go underground. Everything was dark until the platform arisen them into Hawkmoths lair.

The room is dark purple, white butterflys flew around the two when the stepped inside. Gabriel called out, "Noorou! Come here!" A small kwami came out of the dark, it's eyes widened when it saw Adrien.

"Master, who is this?" It asked flying around Adrien.

Adrian felt something off about the fact the Kwami called his father master. Did he treat it properly?

"Son, this is my kwami, Noorou." Gabriel explained.

Gabriel then chanted, "Dark wings rise!" He transformed into Hawkmoth, Adrien was suprised to see what Hawkmoth actually looked like.

"My son, I know there is a guardian. He's somewhere amongst Paris, do you at least know his name?" Gabriel asked.

Adrian debated his choices, should he betray his lady? Master Fu? But this might be his chance to bring his mother home, to make thaings like they used to be.

Adrian spoke, "Master Fu."

 **Oh no! Adrien turned to the dark side! lol, stay tuned for chapter three!**


End file.
